


Grieving Girl's Bad Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, La Llorona legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When annoying customers overrun Llorona, she unleashes a soul-sucking vortex.





	Grieving Girl's Bad Day

[Gabi and Manny stocking boxes to the shelves]

Gabi: [Groans] Almost worked up a sweat there.

Manny: Yeah, okay. Just be glad you’re not Llorona.

[Shot shows Llorona on the counter with angry customers]

Nikita Suarez: Get my potion already!

Davi: Got any comics in the back?

Ramon: Ma’am, I need a banana, pronto!

Llorona: One at a time, people.

Gabi: Should we help?

Manny: Relax. Llorona’s always cool under pressure.

Llorona: Okay, ma’am, here’s your potion, [Hands out potion] sir, your comics, [Hands out comics] and—

Ramon: [Grabs Llorona’s arm] It’s been five minutes since I asked for a banana. Frankly, I’m shocked at the lack of respect you have for your customers.

Llorona: [Takes her arm away from Ramon] I’ve got your banana right here! [Her scream shockwave blows Neil out] Everyone, back off! [Blows off the crowd]

Manny: This could get bad.

Grandpapi: It’s bad for business. That’s for sure.

Gabi: We’ve got to stop her before things get… worse!

Nikita: [Her soul sucks in] My soul!

Sartana: My body!

[Nikita and Sartana screams]

Grandpapi: She’s gonna destroy the house!

Manny: Do something, Gabi!

Gabi: R-right. [Thinking] I better say something nice and gentle to get through to her. Get it together, Llorona! [Manny groans]

Llorona: You’re not helping!

Gabi: [Her soul comes out] Aah!

[Llorona eats Gabi’s soul and laughs maniacally] [Hears music] [Crowd falls] [She goes outside to drink a slushy under a tree]

Gabi: Oh, good. You’re doing better.

Llorona: Yep, all I needed was my 15-minute break, so no need to talk about it.

Gabi: Come on, Llorona. What was that in there?

Llorona: [Sighs. Takes off her sunglasses] Okay. Don’t tell anyone this, or I’ll destroy you, but sometimes when there are so many people, I-I get stressed out.

Gabi: Aw, just ask for help next time. If one of use is feeling bad, it brings the whole store down— literally.

Llorona: Thanks, buddy.

Gabi: So, can I have my soul back?

[Llorona gets out Gabi’s soul and puts it back to Gabi]

Llorona: Well, I’m back on the clock. [Gabi hiccups] Later, dude.


End file.
